


Time to Think

by star_buckys



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of both Jack/David and Jack/Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: "I need some space, and I think you need some time to think, and uh, I do too. We'll talk later, okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> my lovely beth, the daphne to my velma, asked for spot/david hurt/comfort and this is what i came up with
> 
> a bit of a warning: jack's a bit of an asshole in this one and i'm sorry for that, but this is the first angsty situation i could think of, and i was focusing more on david in this situation

"You told me you wanted to date my sister instead of me! It's not my fault I didn't stand around and wait for you!"

Spot sat on David's desk as David paced around the room, yelling at Jack on the phone.

"I liked you; I really liked you, Jack. But you distanced yourself when I started spending time with Spot, then when we got closer then started dating you basically stopped talking to me so-" He was silent for a moment because Jack interrupted _again_  - Spot could hear him through the phone. "No, I still want to be friends, of course I do." David was yelling now, and Spot hadn't heard him this mad (and hurt) in quite a while. "But if you're going to stay jealous and take it out on me, I don't want you in my life!"

Spot raised his eyebrows as he didn't expect David to say anything like that. Apparently neither did David, because he immediately inhaled sharply. The silence from both David and Jack was awkward and seemed to last forever until Spot heard Jack speak over the phone.

"You really mean that." It could've been a question but he said it as a statement as all three of them realized this was actually happening, the seriousness of David's words sinking in.

It took him a moment but David finally responded. "Yeah, I do. I need some space, and I think you need some time to think, and uh, I do too. We'll talk later, okay?" A few seconds later, he said, "Alright, bye Jack," then hung up the phone, staring at the phone in disbelief.

Spot realized his fists clenched at some point during the phone call. He relaxed them slightly before muttering, "Fucking asshole."

David shook his head, sinking down onto his bed. "It's not worth it at this point. I should've known better."

Spot was shit at comforting people; he knew that and really never had many chances to do so, but he wanted to help David so badly. He sat next to him on the bed and hugged him, tightening his arms around him. "It isn't your fault."

"I know that, I really do."

"Anything I can do? I can beat him up or something."

David pulled back. studying his face to see if he was actually serious.

(To be honest, Spot didn't really know. Him and Jack had been friends longer than he'd known David but... This was just a fucking uncomfortable situation.)

"Just stay here for the night?"

Spot felt his anger fade as David rested his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks." David tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Spot's lips.

The two of them spent a while sitting on the bed in silence, neither one of them left with the energy to talk, with Spot doing his best to give David what he needed right now, which was to be comforted and held.

**Author's Note:**

> beth gave me this prompt a few months ago and i finally got a chance to write it as a part of nanowrimo
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! <3


End file.
